U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,305 (Baker et al 2001) describes a bulk bag which has a pair of flexible sleeves depending from the bottom of the bulk bag. Rigid fork lift tine receiving members are inserted into the sleeves. This facilitates the insertion of fork lift tines into the fork lift tine receiving members, so that the bulk bag may be lifted by a fork lift.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the bulk bag and rigid fork lift tine receiving members, as described by Baker et al; after prolonged use the sleeves on the bottom of the bulk bag tend to become worn. This is due to the fact that the sleeves are frequently in contact with the floor.